Uncovering Secrets
by Oreata
Summary: ummm to hard to explain lol just read it and review promise youll read it all because it ends happy. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Lost lives

I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"Congratulations you have to boys." the doctor said to Mrs.  
  
Kinkirk and her husband.  
  
"Kevin and Tyler." Mrs. Kinkirt replied.  
  
"But we do have some bad news."  
  
"What is it doctor?"  
  
"Your son Tyler. He's not going to make it. His heart rate  
  
dropped to much during the birth. I'm sorry. Were doing all we can  
  
but right now but it doesn't look good."  
  
"What? What are we going to do? We can't stay here at the  
  
hospital."  
  
"Yah I've got that thing for work I cant miss that or I'll loss  
  
my job. I can't leave you here." The firemen replied rubbing his  
  
wife's shoulders.  
  
"I can't stay here and wait for my son to die!" The woman  
  
yelled crying. "Just let me see him and then well leave I can't take  
  
this."  
  
The doctors handed the woman her child and let the family  
  
take pictures of the boys and say their goodbyes. The family left  
  
their son in tears and hopes that their son will live. They had all  
  
agreed that the doctors would contact them if he did survive. The  
  
family bored to the boat that would take them back to their home.  
  
They sailed on and on until a massive explosion killed over half  
  
the crew. The Kinkirk's leaped on to a life boat and began to sail  
  
away just as an other explosion finished off the boat and all their  
  
belongings.  
  
Back at the hospital a young nurse held Tyler who had made  
  
an amazing recovery. The doctor who had delivered the boys was  
  
desperately trying to contact the Kinkirk's but was having no luck.  
  
While the nurse fed the child a bottle she sat and watched the  
  
news.  
  
"The top story today is an explosion on a boat. The boat was  
  
totalled here is a clip from a satellite light." The screen flipped to a  
  
brutal sense from the explosion. Then the screen flipped back to  
  
the news lady. "The explosion happened at 2:55 this afternoon  
  
there are no survivors. Or any news on what could have cuased this  
  
outrageous tragedy. Lets take a moment a ponder the many lost  
  
lives." The screen then listed the names of the  
  
people on the boat the Kinkirk's were one of them. The nurse got  
  
up and hurried over to the doctor and told him why he hadn't been  
  
able to reach the Kinkirk's. The doctor took the boy from the nurse  
  
and told her that he was up for adoption. He man held the child  
  
close. "I'm sorry kid. I'm sure there's a reason God has in mind for  
  
keeping you here. Were going to find you a good family. I'm sorry  
  
but your family's gone." Or so they thought... 


	2. Tears

I do not own the characters!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
25 years later.  
  
Kevin rolled over and kissed Lucy good morning just as their  
  
alarms went off.  
  
"Are you busy today?" Lucy asked sleepily.  
  
"Sorry Hun. I've got to work today." Later that day Kevin  
  
walked around the promenade with his partner Roxanne, which his  
  
wife hated.  
  
"I'll be right back." he said leaving Roxanne. Roxanne  
  
waited for a while. What could be taking him so long she  
  
wondered to herself. Just then she saw him from the other side of  
  
the promenade. I wonder how he got over there without me seeing  
  
him.  
  
"Yo, Kinkirk!" She called to him and the man raced over.  
  
"Come on we have to get to the homeless man. It's our turn  
  
to check on him." He gave rose his eyebrow at her and followed  
  
her to the car.  
  
"Hello?" Annie said into the phone.  
  
"Hi" Roxanne said shakily. "I have some new to tell you.  
  
This is Roxanne. Something happened at work today. Something  
  
involving Kevin."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Sorry he's gone. I have to go now." Roxanne let all her  
  
feeling out and still to the floor in heart breaking sobs.  
  
As soon as she stepped into the house Lucy new something  
  
wasn't right. It was too quiet far to quiet. The woman walked into  
  
the living room to see her parent morning in each other's arms.  
  
"What's going on?" She cautiously asked.  
  
"Oh honey your home we have to talk to you. Sit down."  
  
"Honey today while Kevin was at work there was an  
  
accident."  
  
"What kind of accident? Is he okay?"  
  
"Honey. I'm so sorry but he didn't make it."  
  
"WHAT! YOUR NUTS HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Lucy  
  
yelled coming to tears and storming out of the room. Lucy laid  
  
down on her bed as tears streamed down her face. What am I  
  
supposed to do without him? He's the only one who can help fix  
  
this pain and he's the one who's gone. God why are you doing this  
  
to me! Lucy sobbed and sobbed trying to get this pain to disappear  
  
but know matter what she did she felt as though her heart had been  
  
stabbed with a knife and pushed it into her stomach. For days she  
  
felt like this her family would come up and try to talk to her but  
  
she would just push them away. Finally the girl became so agitated  
  
that decided to get out of the house but once she left the only thing  
  
she saw was looks of sympathy from people she walked by. People  
  
could tell she was still upset for every time she was seen her face  
  
was stained with tears. At last the woman decided she needed a  
  
shoulder to cry on so she went to the one woman she had spent the  
  
last year hating.  
  
"Lucy?" She asked when she arrived. This woman had also  
  
obviously been crying.  
"Can I come in..."  
  
please review warning this is not what it seems 


	3. Pain

I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The day of the funeral came up quickly and the Camden's  
  
stood around the casket in tears. Simon put his arm around his  
  
sister's shoulders.  
  
"It's not him." Lucy said looking up. Her family all turned to  
  
her with questionable looks.  
  
"Honey what do you mean?" Annie asked.  
  
"I mean it's not him. He doesn't look right."  
  
"Honey that's because he's gone."  
  
"No he's not. This mans ears and nose are to big."  
  
""Okay I think It's time to go in to the service." Eric said  
  
leading the family into the sanctuary. Then he whispered into  
  
Annie's ear "We've got to do something. Our daughter's going  
  
insane. Luce you coming?"  
  
"Just give me a minute." The family left and Lucy pulled out  
  
the ID card from the pocket of the uniform he was wearing.  
  
Ok I no this chapter is short but I want you ALL to review before reading the next chapter. 


	4. Realizations

I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You can't seriously believe he's not dead." Roxanne said to  
  
Lucy, "I mean you were at the funeral you saw his body."  
  
"It's not him. I swear."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"I don't no but this ID card only shows the last name so  
  
could you please please please check the computer to see was  
  
Kevin's ID number is."  
  
"Okay Fine. This is insane but if it'll make you feel better I  
  
will."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on let's go down to the station."  
  
Once at the station the girls typed Kevin Kinkirk into the  
  
computer.  
  
"Okay, Kevin's ID number is 2648743 and the one on this  
  
card is 2648753. OH MY GOSH! Then who is this? We don't say  
  
the first name of the officers for our safety and there's only a one  
  
digit difference the computer can sometimes miss." Roxanne  
  
exclaimed. "Who is this though?" She clicked in the ID number  
  
and up came a screen with info. on the officer.  
  
"Tyler Kinkirk? Wait look down...it says. Having never been  
  
adopted at birth after his family died on a boat explosion he still  
  
lives the name of his parents and twin brother...Roxie this is  
  
freaky. If Kevin's not dead then where is he?"  
  
"I have to get detective Michaels...Come on!" Roxie grabbed  
  
Lucy's arm and pulled her into his office. 


	5. Where?

Chapter 5? i think lol  
  
"Okay. The first thing we need to do is set up a search team I'll  
  
call together a group. Oh and Roxanne when was the last time you  
  
saw him?"  
  
"The day Tyler was shot he told me he would be right back  
  
and he never came back. I never saw him after that."  
  
"Lucy why don't you go home and tell your family the  
  
news."  
  
"Mom! Dad! Get in here!" Lucy yelled running into the  
  
house with smiles on her face.  
  
"What is it Honey?" Annie asked with a worried look on her  
  
face.  
  
"Nothing's wrong mom. Kevin's not dead..."  
  
"We've really got to do something." Eric whispered.  
  
"Dad I heard that."  
  
"She's telling the truth!" Roxanne exclaimed  
  
"Oh no Lucy's hypnotized Roxanne." Eric whispered. Annie  
  
hit her husband playfully and the asked what she meant.  
  
"I'm going now. I can't stay with you anymore. I don't love  
  
you anymore."  
  
"Come on Lucy please stay. You will grow to love me I  
  
promise." Her ex-fiancée Jeremy begged.  
  
"No I'm tired of being miss treated by you. Good bye." She  
  
opened the door to her car.  
  
"Fine go! But you will be hearing from me and I will come  
  
back for you. When I do you will love me!" He screamed. Lucy's  
  
eyes flashed open from this dream. She had been reliving the day  
  
she had left Jeremy.  
  
"Oh Gosh...He's got Kevin..." She screamed to herself.  
  
"Lucy what are you doing here?" Roxie asked her friend as  
  
she came rushing in.  
  
"I no who did it...I think."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Lucy!" The man said pulling her into a hug. The girl pushed  
  
him off her for her was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"What do you want Jeremy?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Can we go inside."  
  
"No. You can tell me right here."  
  
"I'm not leaving till you let me in."  
  
"Fine! Come in."  
  
"Luce I want you back. Please come back I love you with all  
  
my heart."  
  
"No forget it. Not after the way you treated me. I'll be right  
  
back."  
  
Months passed and there was still no sigh of Kevin. Lucy  
  
was beginning to give up hope. Yet she continued to do what she  
  
had done since the disappearance. Every night she would hold his  
  
picture and pray the God would lead him back to her. But on this  
  
certain night when she was finished she dropped the picture  
  
causing the glass on the frame to break. The picture fell out along  
  
with it came a small piece of paper. Lucy picked up the small piece  
  
of flimsy material and opened it from its crease.  
  
Dear Lucy,  
  
I'm giving this to you on a Sunday morning. My Captive said  
  
they needed to talk to you about something but they wouldn't tell  
  
me what. They said the only way they would leave me alive is if  
  
you do what they said. They're going to give you two months to  
  
change your mind. I don't no why they're letting my do this but  
  
whatever. I can't write anymore.  
  
With All My Love,  
  
Kevin 


	6. Authors Note

Hi all!!  
  
Okay I've started a new website and I want u to all join lol. It includes all my fanfiction's as well as many others by many others by excellent authors!!! the address is K? it may be a small site now but that's because I am just starting so we can count on it growing in the next week with your help!!! lol well I gotta go now see you on my site1!! 


	7. Sorry

ok there was a bit of confusion last time I did this for some reason the URL so wut im gonna do is post it but im gonna put spaces in between it and your gonna have to take them away lol ok so here it goes http: // groups.msn.com /7thHeavenAngel ok? got it dont forget to take out the spaces!!! lol 


	8. Gotcha

Sorry for the long wait. :-( For more stories by me read: Fighting Shadows Life and Death Part 3 Losing Loved Ones (under my screen name pink_sparkles) Mirror Image and I used to have one called fame but they deleted it for some reason :( but you can read it on my website http: //ive thoughts." She said lighting a candle she had  
  
found.  
  
"Yeah sorry we need to get out of here. Who is that guy  
  
anyways?"  
  
"He's Jeremy. I'm sorry It's my fault your in here."  
  
"It's no ones but his." He said wrapping his arms around his  
  
wife and kissed her. 


End file.
